Truth or Dare
by Gracious the Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Me being stupid, bored, and in the need for ideas for killing in stories. Please R&R. P.S. First ch. sucks 2nd will be better and thats a promise.
1. Chapter 1

** Truth or Dare:  
>AN:I hope you like it peoples!<strong>

UnidentifiedGygantor:REPHAIM!* runs up and hugs him*

Rephaim: Who are you?

Stevie Rae: Get off my Rephaim!

U.G.:Hales and no. I hapen to like you, so until a reviewer says otherwise, you can live.

Everybody but Rephaim who I'm still huging, takes a step back saying things like "No, its like Twin and Gnomey's stories," and "I'm scarred!" (AN: Pusseys)

Hales:You know it! *finally lets Rephaim go and looks around* Whares Dallas? I brought my Chainsaw! *I sang the word Chainsaw* Wait I forgot him when I kidnaped everyone didn't I. Dang! I'll be back. *runs through a dark corridor mumbling about being more persice with here attacks. Then, 5 mins. later comes back with several novashadows draging Dallas.(Look it up people. Its a type of Heartless from Kingdom Hearts.)*

twins:What _IS_ that?

Hales:Hey, leave my rase alone, you asshats! *changes into true form.(Black midnight colored skin, red and black clothes, two tpes of again red and black wings, bat/raven wings basicaly and a _TAIL_! Oh, eyes are completely yellow, too.)*

Stark:Were dead.

Zoey:Uh, are you insane or just emotionaly imballeced?

Hales:The ssssecond one. Why?

Zoey:Oh, I was Just wondering...Why are you giving me that look?

Hales:*ignores*Ok, brother untie the asscream so I can have some fun.*starts heading tords Dallas*

*huh, what I'm imagining right now is M rated, but involved screams, claws and the stealing of at LEAST his heart. Oh how I adore Heartless.)

Hales:You know what, I'm hungry.*starts talking in Heartless to a Tornaido Step, then shouts* K people R&R and sorry this was short and kinda well not good. I promise I will do better next time people I'm just tired, bored, and idealess. Please, HELP! I need ideas and fast!

Jack:Who are you talking to Hales?

Hales:Anyone who actualy will listen to me or read this story, and OH MY GOD! JACK!*hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare:  
>AN:WAHOO! Thanks for R&amp;Rn' peoples!<strong>

Hales:Yay! I'm back and my mind is up to speed again with madness!

Zoey:What are you talking about?

Hales:Last time I was here I wasn't doing very well up there*points to head with a cut across it*

Jack:Why are you cut?

Hales:I got in a fight with one of my bigger older brothers that wanted to take my place as leader. I kicked his ass, and it was easy since he was too cocky and didn't pay atenton.

Stark:Yay, sure you did.

Hales:Shut up Stark I did and I will turn you into my mindless minion if you don't listen to what I say! *Gibs slaps* Now, read the review so I can bring in our old friend Stevie!

Stark:Fine give it hear so I can read it.  
><strong>StevieRae2011<strong>

**I loved it! All right, well, you should torture Kalona by ripping up his soul until he is no longer an immortal then dip him in acid until he dies.**  
>And, er...do I have to read the rest of this.<p>

Hales:Nah...I'll just bring Stevie in now.

Stevie:Man, Stark. Your one lazy son of a gun.

Hales:Hey, how've you been? Your stories are awsome!

Stevie:Aw, thanks and fine. Okay, so you got any popcorn so we can watch you break down his heart.

Hales:*hands popcorn and starts stalking twords Kalona* I'm going to enjoy thissss. Come here my prety.*Hand goes through his chest and rips out part of his heart.*

Kalona:Oww! What did you just do?

Hales:*ignores while Heartless come out of hidden shadows and breaks the peice of heart into hundreds of pink and blue peices, then shares them with all of them* Ah...much better. You can go home now children. Don't steal too many hearts with out me!

Stevie Rae:I have to admit, that was prety cool.

Hales:Thanks, now lets push Kalona into the acid pit!

Damien:When did that get here?

Hales:My sister made it.

Damien:O-okay*backs up*

Stevie and Hales:*walks up behind Kalona and pushes him into the acid*YAY!

Hales:Okay, I'm good now. Come on Stevie lets go chase some Stark fans with a claymore.

Stevie:Nah, I like Stark some. Can I play 7 mins. of Heaven with Rephaim instead.

Hales:Closets right over there. See ya!

**AN:Yay, I didn't think it was that great, but it was prety fun to imagine this stuff up and the heart part looked cool.(or at least it did from up here) R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or Dare:  
>AN:Sorry reviewers I'm P. and sad so, IT IS TIME TO TAKE IT UP ON THE CHARACTERS!<strong>**!**

Hales:J-Jack...I need a hug...*sniff, sniff*

Jack:Awwww...Come here*hugs* Oh, and why do you look like that?

Hales:Oh...You mean the fact I'm completely black, taller, and have a sythe...Well you see, I got in an argument with Nny and let the word 'wacky' slip, and well, lets just say it didn't end well for me...Thank the goddess he doesn't have a keyblade. It took me two freaking days to get enough strength back to go to this demention just to do this...I can't get the image of his butcher knifes out of my head.*shuders*

Zoey:Uh, are you okay Hales...Wait a sec...WHO THE HELL IS THAT!

Irkan/human looking person with purple hair and eyes, short shorts, and purple shirt:My names Gracious. Hales and Nny have been taking care of me. Oh, and Nny apoligized for murdering you. By the way he wants us to fill the blood bucket**(A.'s smilling the entire time and has the bucket and two knifes with her...I made her up and I already had a dream of the 8 year old version of her and Nny killing me, so she realy freaks me out now.)**

Hales:Kay. So, time to fill it then. Dallas, Dragon, Neffret, you guys will be in that room over there with my lil Gracious.

Gracious:Um...It doesn't take that many people to fill the bucket.

Hales:Fine. Take Dragon. Now, time for a review!

**AnnieHonson**

**ok, the reason I'm reviewing on ch 1 is cause the torture i put on ch 2 sucked dick...I got a better one!**

**Ok, I know how much u hate Dallas, soooo, have him listen to the Jonas Brothers sing while he's tied to a pole, NAKED :). And don't forget the ravens that are slowly pecking away on his skin...yum ;)**

Well, thats nice. Come here Dallas. Oh, bye the way anyone who doesn't wanna see him naked can have a blindfold.

Screams come from the room I sent Dragon and Gracious while I tie Dallas to a pole(yes, he's naked. Sadly.) And odly enough only a couple of girls, Jack, and Damien have on blindfolds.

Dallas:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(He's getting eaten right now, obviously.)

Hales:HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Zoey:You're actualy laughing about this!

Hales:Hell Yes I AM!

Jack:Weren't you sad when you got here?

Hales:Ya...My best friend is moving...THANKS ALOT JACK! NOW I'M SAD AGAIN!*Sniff...pout*

Jack:Sorry...:(

Hales:Oh, no. Jack, come here.*hugs* I'm Sorry...

Erick:This is getting weird.

Hales:DIE ASSHAT!*stabs until he dies from lack of blood* OK! I'ma gonna go play with GIR now. BYE!*leaves with Gracious and her blood bucket*

Damien:When did Gracious get back?

Gaz:Don't ask me, I don't even Know how I got here.

Aphrodite:WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

Damien:I have a headache...Hey a book...Huh, to Damien, from Hales and Stevie and its also written by them, too. Hmmm...What the heck. I'll read it.

**A.N.:Damien is soooo going to be P. at me for the book. I just know it, especialy since its suposedly 'non-fiction'. HA! I HATE non-fiction, like I'd write that. Hehehehehe...I feel better now, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth or Dare:  
>AN:Ummmm...Annie, I don't think I'll use that one for Neffy...I just got out of the 6th grade and uh...That was disturbing...so, yay maybe I'll look it up and use it in the next one...If not feel free to use it on her yourself. K, great...Hmmmm...Well, thats it.<strong>

Hales:Hi guys...Sorry I'm late...Me and Gracious have been...Um, catching up.

Damien:I. HATE. YOU!

Hales:You read the book, huh...Anyway...HOLY SCHMIT, GAZ! When did you get here?

Gaz:After you left...and half way through you being gone Dib showed up talking about bigfoot...AGAIN!

Hales:...Whatcha do to 'im?

Gaz:He's in one of my nightmare worlds, NOW, whare is my Gameslave...

Hales:Uh...Here ya go, BYE!*poofs her out* OK, now that thats done...Damien, can you read the review, please?

Damien:*still steemed* No...And why'd you say 'holy schmit' earlier?

Hales:Me and my friends at school replace our last names with a cuse word in a certain phrase and Schmit fits rather well thier...Z, you read the review.

Zoey:Umm...Sure  
>SteveRae2011<p>

Yeh he'll totally hate us. Kill Neferet by doing these things.

1: Use the flashback TV from Annie's castle to show the Hight Council how Neferet killed Jack.

2: Put her in a room with me, a chainsaw, and my hungry, angry pet wolf named Jenna.

3: When she comes out bloody and broken cut her in half with a magic sword thats on fire.

That's all. Die Neferet

Zim:Ugh...Not again...

Hales:H-hi Zim...Whatcha doin'?

Zim:Gir broke the machiene I was working on and now it sends pepeole to other demensions at random*says it while waving hand dismissively*

Hales:Hehehe...*whispers* Thank the goddess for Gir.

Aphrodite:Zim, I'd leave, I think shes a fangirl.

Zim:Oh, I know she is, and I don't mind. She's a shape shifter, hates most hyoo-mans, and can get Gir to actualy do what she wants, not to mention she's actualy kinda nice. I realy don't mind.*smiles( oh, how I LOVE his zipper smile)*

Hales:Ahh...*glomps (it's a hug pepeole)*

Zim:Hey, aren't you guys suposed to be showing a high council something?

Hales:Oh, yay thanks Zim, I'll do that while you use your machiene to bring Stavie and her wolf here. *leaves to show them*

Zoey:Um, that was wierd...

Stevie:I can't believe she didn't realise I was trapped here since Gaz put Dib in that nightmare world.

Zim:Heh, yay...Gaz showed up after the machiene went highwire, heh...Dib, too...and how it managed to send you here I don't know. I guess I'll ask Hales to help me fix it later.

Hales:Well, that backfired.

Stevie:What do ya mean it backfired?

Hales:They didn't believe me, or the vid.

Everyone, but Rephaim, Neffret, and Kalona:WHAT?

Hales:I'm serious, they're just abunch of uptight, assbuckets...*shakes head*

Zim:Okay, what is the pitifull Earthling doing next?

Damien:'Pitifull Earthling'?

Zim:What, I'M NORMAL!

Hales:Hehehehe...Stevie, heres a chainsaw, Nefferet, theres the room, oh and Dragon's corpse is still in there, just so ya guys know.*smiles*

Stevie:Okay.*drags Neffy and Jenna( her wolfy)*

All of the sudden everyone hears screams from the room they just went into.

Zim:Can I hit her with your friend Overlord's flaming sword?

Hales:Sure.*hands him the sword*

Zim:*She runs out and Zim cuts her in half*MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA!*cough, cough* Okay, I'm better now.

Hales:Hey Zim, wanna go to Foodcourtia and gets something to eat?

Zim:Sure, lets go.*They leave, to...Umm...I don't know eat I guess*

Stevie:HEY! Don't leave me here! Damien's still mad!

**AN:Hehehehe! Sorry Stevie, but you know your character will be fine, its Damien, so don't chew me out about that. BYE! And all man I didn't get him to say my fav. quote, so I'll type it down here: PREPARE YOUR BLADDER FOR IMMENENT REALEASE!**


End file.
